To love Let go
by lYmli
Summary: Zero da su cuerpo a Kaname a cambio de su sangre, pero hay reglas y es no besar, no acariciar, no decir te amo...  Kaname x Zero yaoi lemon


**To love... Let go.**

Kaname miró la caja de madera con varias rosas pintadas en la superficie. La abrió con cuidado y sacó de ahí una pistola.

Era una pistola mediana, de color plateado excepto por la empuñadura que era café claro y tenía una frase escrita en relieve en toda su longitud, decía Bloody Rose.

Kaname pasó sus dedos por cada letra, sintiendo el frío del metal contra sus yemas. Apretó con fuerza la pistola y dejó caer su cabeza contra su punta, para entonces sus dedos estaban firmes en el gatillo, sólo halándolo y se disparaba y acaba con todo, pero no...

No quería morir de esa forma. Solo en la oscuridad de su despacho. Quería morir con la persona que amaba como testigo. Respiró hondo, aspirando el aroma a lavanda que provenía del arma, después sin soltarla se levantó de la silla y salió del despacho con pasos lentos, algo tambaleante. Fue por el pasillo ancho y vacío hasta llegar a la puerta, la empujó abriéndola de un golpe.

Kaname miró hacia el horizonte, el camino hecho de piedritas, apenas puso pie fuera de la mansión. La brisa nocturna jugó con sus largos cabellos oscuros. Se sintió extraño con el frío recorriéndole ya que hacía tiempo que no salía. El invierno había terminado, las hojas caían de los árboles de las ramas secas. Kaname siguió el camino de piedritas que llevaba a una colina.

Ahí había un cementerio lleno de tumbas sin marcar, yacía vampiros y cazadores por igual en un sueño eterno que no despertarían jamás. Kaname caminó en medio de las tumbas con el rostro decaído, inexpresivo aunque en el fondo ardía en dolor y tristeza. Se detuvo ante una tumba con una lápida algo inclinada, sin nada escrito ni flores, una tumba que debía estar tan solitario y triste como él.

- Se me olvidó traerte flores - dijo Kaname dejándose caer de rodillas ante la tumba. - ... igual nunca supe cuál era tu flor favorita... Nunca dijiste mucho... Supongo que yo tampoco...

It's written everywhere.

I've even read it in my script,

but when I thought it wasn't fair...

I felt it on my lips "let go".

- Toma mi cuerpo, Kuran - dijo Zero desnudo, se puso contra la pared dando la espalda al purasangre. - Es lo que quieres.

- Qué poco me conoces, Kiryu - dijo Kaname caminando hacia Zero, puso el dedo índice en el cuello del cazador y empezó a bajarlo por su espalda y se detuvo en medio de sus glúteos. - No solo quiero tu cuerpo... Te quiero todo - dijo metiendo el dedo en su interior.

- Aaaah - Zero lanzó un grito de dolor, intentó moverse, pero Kaname lo detuvo poniendo la mano en su cabeza, lo golpeó contra la pared.

Kaname sacó los dedos de su interior, Zero volvió a gemir, esa vez de frustración, entonces se escuchó el ruido seco del cinturón desabrochándose, Kaname se bajaba los pantalones y bóxers, apuntó su miembro erguido entre los glúteos del cazador y de un golpe entró en él.

Todas las noches, ese era el trato, Kaname le daba su sangre y Zero le daba su cuerpo para que satisficiera sus deseos más sucios, pero nada de palabras de amor ni caricias, después de todo era negocio. No dos amantes haciendo el amor. Zero lo había dejado bien claro desde la primera vez, Kaname tuvo que aceptar las reglas para acceder a su cuerpo. Aunque en realidad quería acceder a su alma y corazón también.

- Ah... Kiryu... Estas tan estrecho... aah... - Decía Kaname sacando y metiendo su miembro dentro del cazador, éste se limitaba a lanzar uno que otro gemido, no quería que el purasangre supiera lo mucho que le gustaba lo que le hacía.

Kaname sabía llegar y darle placer en su punto G, pero Zero no quería aceptarlo. No quería aceptar que se enloquecía por su peor enemigo.

Kaname lo empezó a coger con más fuerza y Zero se puso a masturbarse, entonces gritaron juntos y se corrieron, Zero expulsó su esencia contra la pared y Kaname llegó dentro de él, llenándolo. Los dos quedaron quietos y en silencio durante un rato, Zero tenía la frente pegada a la pared, sudando frío, trataba de recuperar la respiración mientras que Kaname había empezado a besarle la espalda.

- Te corriste dentro de mí, Kuran - dijo Zero enojado, se giró para encararlo, en eso Kaname sacó su miembro de su interior y Zero tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar.

- Kiryu... - Dijo Kaname llevando una mano para calmarlo.

- Ya te dije que nada de esas cosas - dijo él dándole un manotazo. - Puedes correrte en mi boca, cara, donde quieras menos dentro...

- Lo sé... es una conexión fuerte...

- Y tratamos de evitarlo, ¿no? - Dijo Zero agachándose para recoger su uniforme.

- Claro - dijo Kaname enojado. - Por eso siempre te cojo con la cara contra la pared, te niegas a verme a los ojos... ni me miras ahora...

- Hoy estas muy sensible - dijo Zero con media sonrisa como terminaba de vestirse, solo le faltaba abotonarse la camisa y listo.

- ¿Acaso no lo sientes, Kiryu? Mírame - dijo Kaname empujándolo contra la mesa, lo agarró de la barbilla para que lo encarara.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, no pudo evitar mirar hacia los labios del purasangre, le excitaba ver los colmillos de éste apareciendo lentamente.

- Cuando te tomo en mis brazos - dijo Kaname abrazándolo, le acarició la espalda y bajó hasta su cintura y lo rodeó con fuerza. - Entro en ti... ¿No tienes ganas de gritar mi nombre?

- Con que tienes un problema de ego - dijo Zero cogiéndolo de los hombros para separarlo, pero Kaname lo tenía bien agarrado y no lo iba a soltar. - Solo hacemos negocios, no me gusta quedar debiendo, así que te di mi cuerpo por tu sangre. Nada más.

- ¿Dices que no sientes nada?

Zero se quedó sin respiro con la mirada seria y fija de Kaname, esos ojos rojos penetraban su ser e hizo que su pecho se sacudiera fuerte.

- ... No - negó Zero bajando la cabeza para evadir la mirada que lo mataba.

- Si no sientes nada, entonces puedo tomar tu cuerpo todas las veces hasta romperte - dijo Kaname rasgando sus ropas para desnudarlo tora vez.

Zero se dejó e iba dar la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a él y que lo penetrara de esa forma, pero Kaname no le dejó, lo obligó a tenerlo cara a cara y mirarlo mientras le abría las piernas y le introducía su miembro dentro.

- ¿No sientes... ah... nada? - Preguntó Kaname sacando su miembro de Zero.

- Uh... No - dijo Zero entre dientes, quería gritar el nombre del purasangre, suplicarle que entrara y que le diera fuerte, que no parara.

- No... - Dijo Kaname frustrado, quería que Zero se entregara todo a él, volvió a meter su miembro en el interior del cazador con tanta fuerza que podría haberlo desgarrado por dentro.

Pudo ver un brillo en los ojos amatistas y las mejillas de éste poniéndose coloradas.

- Te cogeré hasta que digas sí...

- Aaaah...

I don't wanna be the one

I think you already know, oh.

The feeling of going down way too deep.

Holding on.

So you won't lose your feet.

Sometimes you just gotta trust.

You gotta take that leap

ad let go.

Gotta let go

- Te di todo y me diste nada - dijo Kaname golpeando varias veces la tumba, hasta hizo que sus manos sangraran. - Me odias tanto que no fuiste a buscarme cuando me necesitabas... Yo hubiera estado ahí... incluso si no ganaba nada de ti.

I've got a feeling

by your look you're through.

Oh no, what you're revealing.

I sit and pray

and I will pull through, oh no, yeah.

When you let go

of all you've known.

the butterflies fly

and you will see the rainbows

and all the love.

everything will be shown.

So let go.

Let go.

Zero arrojó la cajilla de pastas contra la pared, las pequeñas bolitas cayeron una a una al piso rodando a sus pies. Como nivel E, no podía tomar eso y estar bien, necesitaba sangre de verdad, pero Zero había dicho que prefería matarse antes que matar por sangre, además la única sangre que le hacía bien era la de Kuran, pero hacía semanas que no había ido a buscarlo.

- Ya no puedo... - Se dijo Zero tirado en la cama, mirando el oscuro techo con Bloody Rose en la mano. - Te amo... Kaname Kuran... - Dijo a la nada, alzó la pistola y la miró fijamente.

Podía ir ahora mismo a buscar al purasangre, darle su cuerpo y que él le diera su sangre como siempre, pero esa vez Zero ya no podía, no sabiendo de lo que sentía él mismo.

- Si ahora voy... No seré capaz de irme... de alejarme de ti... No soy humano ni cazador ni vampiro... ¿qué clase de vida tendría contigo? - Se preguntó Zero cerrando los ojos. - Ahora que lo pienso me arrepiento... debí haberte dejado que me besaras al menos una vez... - dijo imaginado a Kaname con él, sobre él, tomando su rostro en sus manos y besándolo.

The touch of grass,

the air,

the sun it will rise,

you will see so clear

it will bring tears to your eyes,

maybe everything will be alright.

So let go.

You gotta let go.

I've got a feeling might now.

You feel it too.

Oh, oh, this little song

might be the one

that will tell us what to do,

oh, oh, ooh, ooh.

Kaname se acercó a la lápida y le dio un beso, después tiró el gatillo, el disparo se escuchó por todo el cementerio. Los pájaros salieron volando asustados, los cuervos se miraron entre sí y las hojas de los árboles siguieron cayendo. El cuerpo del purasangre cayó de golpe junto a la tumba, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y se la pasó mirando la Bloody Rose manchada de sangre en su mano.

These tears are overflowing

and never knowing why

all these years we've been.

We've been hurting.

We have to look inside

and try

to let go

You gotta let go.

To love, you gotta let go.

If you really wanna love.

You gotta let go.

de faking making ahora soy lymli :P mi nombre real, XD

k tengan una semana cool.


End file.
